I Like You More Than Painting
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Aku sangat suka melukis. Suatu hari, aku ditembak orang yang sama-sama menyukai melukis. Tapi aku menolaknya, karena ada yang lebih kusukai dari melukis.


I Like You More Than Painting

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corp. etc. sepenuhnya, tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini dia! Pelukis kebanggaan kita, IA dan Utatane Piko!" seru wali kelasku.

Aku dan Utatane-kun pun maju ke depan kelas untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelas kami.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Berkat doa kalian, kami berhasil memenangkan lomba melukis tempo hari." Kata Utatane-kun mewakili kami berdua. Setelah itu, kami membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Teman-teman kami memberi kami tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah dari saat kami maju ke depan kelas tadi. Selain bertepuk tangan, ada yang bersiul juga. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Cieeeee, Aria-chan … menang lomba lagi! Selamat, ya!" kata Miku-chan, teman sekelasku.

"Ehm, terima kasih Miku-chan," kataku. Oh iya, selain dipanggil dengan nama IA, aku juga bisa dipanggil dengan nama Aria.

"Apalagi menangnya sama pangeran sekolah, Piko-sama!" seru Teto. Teto memang pemuja-Piko-sejati-yang-rela-mati-ditangan-Piko.

Oh iya, lomba yang kami ikuti dan menangkan itu ada kategori untuk putra dan putri. Kemudian aku memenangkan yang kategori putri dan Utatane-kun memenangkan yang kategori putra.

"Kenapa Piko-kun enggak ikut tenis aja, ya? Supaya dia dan aku bisa ikut pertandingan tenis ganda campuran gituuuu!" kata Neru.

"Heeeeh! Piko-kun itu jagonya melukis, kaya IA-chan! Kalo mau bareng sama Piko-kun, kamu harus menyaingi IA-chan dulu. Iya gak, IA-chan?" kata Miki.

"Eh? Menyaingi dalam hal apa, Miki?" kataku bingung. Kalau melukis, sih … aku tidak ingin merendahkan Neru—tapi gambarannya saja kacau! Apalagi melukis—yang lebih sulit dari menggambar biasa.

"Menyaingi itu tuh … menyaingi dalam hal bermesraan sama Piko-kun! Kamu 'kan sering bermesraan sama dia! Masa' kamu enggak ngerti sama hal begituan?" goda Miki sambil menyikut tanganku.

Hah? Bermesraan?

"Bermesraan? Aku enggak pernah bermesraan sama Utatane-kun!" elakku. Aku merasa tak pernah melakukannya! Lagipula, aku tidak menyukai Utatane-kun. Sama sekali!

"Aduh … IA-chan ini! Kalian 'kan sering latihan melukis di ruang seni pas sepulang sekolah! Berdua aja! Artinya kalian berdua bermesraan!" kata Teto berapi-api. Dia memang jago kalau soal cinta.

"Aku enggak berniat bermesraan. Aku berniat berlatih! Karena Utatane-kun lebih hebat melukis daripada aku!" kataku.

"Jangan mengelak, IA-chan. Itu 'kan bagus aja! Aku mendukung hubungan kalian!" kata Miki.

"Aku enggak rela, enggak ikhlas!" kata Teto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Miki.

Aduh … mereka ini … aku tidak menyukai Utatane-kun sama sekali, lho. Aku hanya mengagumi kepandaiannya dalam melukis. Lagipula, yang kusukai hanya satu, yaitu—

"Mikucchan, kamu udah ngerjain pr matematika?" kata Mikuo-kun.

Itu dia … orang yang kusukai.

"Sudah. Tapi aku enggak mau kalau kamu nyontek lagi!" kata Miku-chan, saudara kembar Mikuo-kun.

"_Please, _Mikucchan. Kemarin aku sibuk latihan basket buat pertandingan minggu depan, jadi enggak sempat ngerjain!" kata Mikuo-kun dengan nada memelas.

Oh iya, Mikuo-kun memang ikut ekstrakulikuler basket. Aku sangat mengagumi kelihaiannya bermain basket. Dia adalah three pointer dalam timnya. Ekstrakulikuler basket diadakan di hari Selasa, di hari yang sama dengan diadakannya ekstrakulikuerku, melukis. Ekstrakulikuler basket selesai latihan satu jam setelah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler melukis selesai. Jadi, sepulang dari melukis aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Mikuo-kun berlatih di gedung olah raga kami.

Entah karena aku menatap Mikuo-kun terlalu lama atau apa, Mikuo-kun yang tadinya memohon-mohon kepada kembarannya, dia malah balas menatapku. Aku membalikkan wajah dengan gugup.

"Ah … IAcchan sudah mengerjakan pr matematika?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Aku berusaha menutup sebagian wajahku dengan tangan karena mungkin wajahku sudah merah padam, kemudian aku mengangguk. Mikuo-kun tersenyum lagi dan,

"Aku mau pinjam punyamu saja. Boleh, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil terus menutup sebagian wajahku sampai pipi. Kemudian aku berjalan ke kelas diiringi Mikuo-kun. Aku mencari buku matematikaku, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Mikuo-kun.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat dan kembali ke depan kelas, tempat kami duduk-duduk tadi.

"Ehem ehem," ujar Miku-chan. Cuma dia yang tahu kalau aku menyukai kembarannya itu. yang lainya bengong, mungkin bingung melihatku yang berwajah merah saat bicara dengan Mikuo-kun tadi.

"Kok kamu nutupin muka pas ketemu Mikuo-kun tadi?" selidik Miki. "Bukannya kamu udah punya Utatane-kun, ya?"

"Eh …, itu! Aku mau bersin, tapi enggak jadi .." kataku dengan lirih.

"Ooh …," kata Miki. Untunglah dia tak bertanya yang macam-macam lagi.

"Hei, itu Piko-sama! Piko-sama!" kata Teto seraya mengguncang tubuh Miki lagi.

Memang, itu Utatane-kun. Tapi aku biasa-biasa saja. Dia orang yang biasa, tapi lukisannya luar biasa.

Namun, yang mengagetkan adalah … dia tersenyum padaku! Miki menatapku tajam, menyapu pandangan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatuku, kemudian menyeringai.

"Eheeem! Sempurnaaa! Pantas Utatane-kun melirikmu! Kamu cantik, sih!"

Mukaku malah memerah, padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk berambut kelabu putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah. Aku pun pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini ada ekskul melukis.

Setibanya di sekolah, sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti ekskul basket, misalnya … misalinya …

"_Nice pass, _Mikuo!"

Yang dipuji cuma tersenyum dan berhasil membuatku blushing sendiri.

Yap. Itu dia, Mikuo-kun. Hari ini para anggota ekskul basket latihan di lapangan sekolah, memudahkan aku untuk melihat ketampanan Mikuo-kun yang sedang bermain basket.

"IA-chan! Jangan bengong!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, padahal aku sedang asyik melihat wajah Mikuo-kun yang tampan. Oh! Ternyata yang menepuk pundakku …

"Utatane-kun?"

"Yup. Sensei sudah datang. Ayo kita ke ruang seni!" kata Utatane-kun seraya menarik tanganku dan menuntunku ke ruang seni, tempat latihan kami.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa ekskul sudah berakhir. Aku sangat malas pulang. Aku ingin duduk di depan kelasku yang menghadap tepat ke arah lapangan yang dipakai anak ekskul basket untuk berlatih, termasuk Mikuo-kun.

Tapi, lagi-lagi saat aku melihat ke arah Mikuo-kun yang sedang bermain basket dengan tampannya, ada yang menepuk pundakku lagi.

"Aria-chan!"

"Miku-chan! Jangan mengganggu!" kataku. Miku-chan hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Ehem … lagi liatin siapa niiih~?" goda Miku-chan sambil menyikut tanganku. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku,

"Masa Miku-chan gak tau?"

"Ahaha! Bercanda. Aku tau aja. Pasti kembaranku."

"Begitulah … ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain di sini? Setahuku kamu ikut ekskul menyanyi yang diadakan besok?"

"Aku ikut supir pribadi kami yang menjemput Mikuocchan. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Tadi kamu naik apa ke sini?"

"Naik sepeda. Masa naik delman."

"Hahaha! Kalau aja kamu jalan kaki. Kan kalau malas jalan kaki bisa numpang di mobil keluarga kami. Kan kamu enggak pernah satu mobil sama Mikuocchan."

"Ih, Miku-chan!"

Aku merasa bahwa Miku-chan-lah teman yang pas untuk diajak bicara, makanya aku dapat berbicara dengan lancar dengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu istirahat ekskul basket. Melihat kembarannya ada di depan kelasnya, Mikuo-kun menghampiri kembarannya itu.

"Mikucchan! Gimana permainanku tadi?" tanyanya setelah menerima air dingin dari Miku-chan.

"Jelek. Kamu nyegiiiir terus di sepanjang permainanan." Kata Miku-chan bercanda, membuat Mikuo-kun cemberut.

"Huh. Oh iya, IAcchan ngapain di sini?" tanyanya menoleh padaku.

"Eeh? A-aku—"

"Dia nunggu teman satu ekskulnya buat pualng bareng. Tapi teman ekskulnya belum datang juga dari toilet. Katanya dia lagi BAB." Kata Miku-chan. Selamat! Aku enggak ketahuan!

"Oh …" kata Mikuo-kun, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Kya! Asyiknya duduk di sebelah orang yang kusukai …

Namun, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pengganggu, Utatane-kun.

"IA-chan! Belum pulang?" tanyanya sok manis. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin membunuhnya karena mengangguku yang sedang gembira karena duduk di samping Mikuo-kun.

"Belum. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang bersamaku!" ajaknya. Hii!

"Tapi, katanya dia sedang menunggu temannya untuk pulang bareng!" kata Mikuo-kun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kamu bisa ikut denganku sebentar saja? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Temanmu mungkin mau menunggumu sampai aku selesai mengatakan sesuatu padamu." tanyanya. Aku menoleh pada Miku-chan. Miku-chan mengangguk. Aku pun membuntuti Utatane-kun yang pergi ke belakang kelas kami.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"IA-chan …" katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ups. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"A-apa?"

"… aku …"

"Kau kenapa?"

"… menyukaimu …"

Aku menelan ludah. Gawat, ini gawat!

"…maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Habislah seorang IA atau yang bisa disapa dengan Aria ini karena dimutilasi seorang Kasane Teto. Aku tak bisa menerima perasaannya karena aku menyukai Mikuo-kun dan masih sayang nyawaku.

"Utatane-kun …"

"Ya? Kau menerimaku?"

"…aku … tak bisa." Kataku tegas.

Utatane-kun menampakkan wajah kecewa.

"_Gomennasai_, Utatane-kun … aku tak bisa …" kataku, menitikkan air mata. Entah kenapa.

"Sudah, IA-chan … aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Utatane-kun. "Kau menyukai orang lain, kan? Kalau begitu, jaa nee."

Utatane-kun pun berjalan menjauhiku. Aku … merasa bersalah. Tapi, kau tak menyukainya! Benar! Kalau begini, apa lebih baik kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku saja pada orang yang benar-benar kusukai, ya?

.

.

.

.

Miku-chan tertawa ketika mendengar ceritaku. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku,

"Ahahaha! Makanya, Aria-chan. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada orang kau sukai sekarang juga! Nanti kamu nangis gara-gara hal aneh kayak gituan lagi!" kata Miku-chan.

"Iya." kataku datar.

"Kalau kamu enggak punya keberanian, biar aku yang bilang." Kata Miku-chan.

"Enggak!" kataku.

"Punya keberanian apa, nih?" celetuk Teto. Wajahnya sangar sekali.

"Keberanian buat bilang ke ibunya bahwa dia yang mecahin vas bunga ibunya!" kata Miku-chan.

"Astaga …" kata Teto. Teto memang suka kepo.

Nah. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Mikuo-kun sepulang sekolah, agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Miku-chan sudah menyuruh kembarannya untuk menemuiku di belakang kelas. Aku pun menunggu dengan deg-degan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Mikuo-kun benar-benar datang.

"IAcchan?"

"Ya. Umm … ada yang ingin kukatakan, Mikuo-kun …"

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku blushing.

"… aku … kata orang-orang, aku sangat menyukai melukis …"

"Lalu?"

"… tapi, ada yang lebih kusukai daripada melukis …"

"Apa itu?"

"… kamu, Mikuo-kun!"

Tiba-tiba Mikuo-kun blushing juga, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baguslah, aku tak capek-capek menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Toh, kamu duluan yang nembak aku!" katanya. Eh? Jadi … dia menyukaiku?

"Ka-kau—"

"Iya, IAcchan. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Kata Mikuo-kun, kemudian berbalik badan untuk pulang.

Aku pun menangkap tangannya sehingga dia menoleh padaku.

"Jadi—"

"—ayo kita pulang. Akan kuantarkan kau pulang." Kata Mikou-kun. "Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita."

Aku blushing, kemudian tersenyum. Dialah yang kusukai lebih dari melukis.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai, hanami-nyan di sini! gimana? Romancenya bagus gak? Hehe. Sekarang saya udah malas bikin yang romance, kecuali pairing yang benar-benar saya sukai, misalnya Mikuo x Aria, walau Mikuo hanya fanloid (bener kan?). Soalnya, pairing ini manis banget, soalnya ada Aria-nya (yap, saya Aria/IA Centric)!

Hmmm … seperti biasa, RnR dong. ^o^


End file.
